Oh Look, a Shuffle
by Tsaritsa'Ryeya
Summary: Hey you, you reading this! I TAG YOU! YES YOU! Darlene-Ala-Mode's shuffle thing...


**Oh Look, A Shuffle...**

Oh my Lord, this shall be fun.

Disclaimed: I do not own Making Fiends. I wish I did, but I don't. If I did, everyone would get more screen time, Grudge/Vendetta is possible, and tacos are awesome… But the last one is already true. I do not own Riley, Chardonnay, or Xavier. Darlene-Ala-Mode does (she also owns the reason I'm doing this). I love them though. I do own Mig and Jo. Hehehe…

I do not own these songs. I went over 10, so yeah…

Pairings (in order of shuffle): None, Maggie/Malachi/Marion, Xavier/Chardonnay, Maggie/Malachi, Mort/Marion, Marvin/Charlotte, Marvin/Charlotte/A random guy, None, None, Marvin/Charlotte, Grudge/Vendetta, Migdalia/Josiah, Marvin/Charlotte.

**Note:** I apologize to anyone who might take the "New Math" one offensive… I just basically had them singing the song…

* * *

_Beautiful Dirty Rich by Lady Gaga_

"Tee hee!" the three girls sat in the chair, Vendetta looking for something to beat the over excited blue girl with. "I'm so glad you came over! We're going to give each other MAKEOVERS!"

Marion gasped, Maggie showed emotion (she was freaking out), and Vendetta was trying to kill Charlotte. As she skipped over to the radio, she turned on some music.

**Bang, bang! We're beautiful and dirty rich.**

"Kill me." Marion put a supportive hand on Maggie's shoulder as Charlotte got out the makeup.

"Me too," Vendetta growled.

* * *

_Misery Business by Paramore_

"You are a fucking backstabber." Maggie stormed away from the light blue girl. Her words stuck in her head. She had told her she wouldn't get in the way of her pursuing Malachi.

Now, she was dating him?

'_Whore slut cunt bitch…_' Maggie's head raced as she saw her with him. Maggie never showed a lot of emotion, so this was big.

**8 MONTHS LATER**

"I'm sorry she broke up with you." _No I'm not, _Maggie kept a hand on Malachi's shoulder.

"It be my fault… I was not truthful."

"About what?"

"I hath wanted someone else… Someone hopeless…"

**Later that day…**

"You are NOT dating my ex!" Marion clenched her dist looking at Maggie.

"I have him where I want him," she smiled. "I just stole it away from you."

"I hate you!"

"I hated you eight months ago," Maggie smirked.

* * *

_Knock You Down by Keri Hilson ft. Kanye West and Ne-Yo_

"Not again," she whispered, tightening her braid up. She was Chardonnay, the purple girl who had a Southern accent. She was always knocked down by love, but this was the worst. He was the orphan boy who had been foster home jumping since he was three. He was the town's "bad boy" with a weak back bone. He was off and weird. But goddamn, did she enjoy his company. She looked over from the table in the library, looking at him. She stood up to get another book.

A sigh escaped the indigo boy's mouth involuntary. He had finally found a home set in stone in Clamburg, and since he had arrived, he had been blown into the sky by a Southern Belle girl with purple hair. She was a quiet, submissive girl who read anything that related with history. She was very smart, actually. His opposite, but his sad obsession. "This should not happen to me."

Love had come around and knocked them down into each other, but they stood up and ignored it, thinking the other had no interest in them. Sometimes love would knock you down, but ignoring it was not an answer… But neither wanted to admit they were wrong to do so.

* * *

_Out Of My Head by Fastball_

Maggie sat there, studying the gathering raindrops from the outside of the window. "I was out of my head."

She sighed as she looked away. "I was outta my mind." She had remembered the look on his face. The way his voice cracked with disappointment.

"_You don't like me?!"_

"How could I have ever been so blind?" she slammed her head onto the window. "I never meant to do bad things…" She felt terrible for what she had said.

"_I hate him and the way he talks. For God sakes, talk like a normal person!"_

"…_Maggie?"_

_She turned around to face him. "Shit."_

* * *

_Juliet by LMNT_

Mort groaned as he shook his head. She was either completely oblivious or just didn't care. He knew she talked about him… Charlotte couldn't whisper to save her life and Maggie was too open.

He liked her, despite her crush on Malachi. He could be Romeo if only she would let him. He was begging her pretty much! He had Marvin and Malachi ask around for answers. She didn't smile at him, just glance.

Why was she so stubborn?

"AHH!" he slammed his head down on the desk. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Mort?" He turned to Marion.

"Why do your friends talk about me?!" he screamed. "IF YOU WANT ME YOU CAN HAVE ME! Hey Marion, wake up!"

Marion's face turned red, and she glanced at Maggie and Charlotte. Charlotte giggled and Maggie shrugged.

"Hey Marion!" Mort yelled. "You can't do without me!"

* * *

_Piece of My Heart by Janis Joplin_

Charlotte sighed as she stared at the dark green school boy. He was completely clueless. Not even she was oblivious to the obvious chemistry between them!

"He is sooo clueless, it's cute!" And being aware, she told _everyone._ Marion was sitting next to her. "I think there is a song that fits this…"

"Please don't make it your stupid cheery songs…." Maggie had told her.

"No! I think it's by some lady named… Janis Joplin! I know it!"

"Janis Joplin?" Marion asked.

"**Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!**" Charlotte sang happily, smiling as she stood up on her chair. Vendetta gazed up from her magazine and grew sour.

"NO!" She yelled.

"**You know you got it! TAKE IT!**" Marvin glanced up from his drawings to see Charlotte standing on his desk.

"My…"

* * *

_Two Princes by Spin Doctors_

Marvin looked up at the girl swinging from the monkey bars. He knew he wasn't rich or fancy, like Billy, but he could win her over.

**One has diamonds in his pockets. This one says he wants to buy you rockets. (Ain't in his head now.)**

He knew what a lover and "prince" had to be. Talk for hours with her, caring, buy her small gifts that would cheer her up. He knew that somehow, she would pick him over Billy.

**One, two, princes kneel before you.**

Charlotte jumped down from the monkey bars and smiled at him. "Hiii Marvin!"

"My, my…" he said, startled.

**And if you want to call me baby (just go ahead now), and if you want to tell me maybe (just go ahead now).**

"Are you busy later?!" she called cheerfully.

"No," he told her.

"THEN WE SHOULD GET ICE CREAM!" Prince number two is the winner.

* * *

_It's Possible (In McElligot's Pool) from Seussical_

"Oh, Vendetta!" said a cheery blue voice.

"NO! Stop thinking right now!"

"But I wanna tell you something!" Vendetta glared at Charlotte. "I was taking a bath and I thought that maybe the ponds in Clamburg were McElligot's Pool!"

"WHO?!" Grudge looked down at Charlotte.

"It is very deep down in the ponds," the blue girl babbled.

"THAT IS ILLOGICAL!" Charlotte made a "tsk" sound.

"It's possible!" she began to sing, "**Anything's possible!**"

"NO!"

"**Oh the sea is full of a number of fish!**"

"NO!"

"I'm going to fish in McElligot's Pool now!" Charlotte skipped off.

* * *

_New Math by Bo Burnham_

"I hate math." Migdalia looked at her best friend, Chardonnay.

"**What's a pirate minus the ship? Just a created homeless guy!**"

"**Two balls minus one? Six titles to the Tour de France!**" Chardonnay told Migdalia.

"**CANCER!**" The two girls fell back laughing. "**Live like your data and when you're all set, put it all together and whatever you get is new math!**"

"**The square root of the NBA is Africa in a box!**" Chardonnay pointed out.

"**How do you trace a scatter plot?**"

"I don't know, Mig," the purple girl told the dark magenta colored girl.

"**You give the pencil to Michael J. Fox!**" Migdalia answered.

"Time for some word problems!" Chardonnay told Migdalia.

"**If there's a fat guy in a pastry shop with a twenty dollar bill and he's ready to buy**," Migdalia recited. "**In order to predict his volume change you'll need to know the value of Pi.**"

"**If ten percent of men are gay and twenty percent of men are Chinese,**" Chardonnay stated. "**What are the odds that a man chosen at random spends his free time and meal time while on his knees?**"

"**Live like your data…**"

"**And when you're all set…**"

"**Put it all together…**"

"**And whatever you get…**"

"**IS NEW MATH!**" The girls laughed.

* * *

_Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Calliet_

Marvin sat down on the park bench in Clamburg. Charlotte had gone off filming in France and had been gone for about three months. The daily phone calls and emails were getting to both of them. Charlotte loved her job, but she loved Marvin more.

She sat on her hotel bed, looking out at the Eiffel Tower. Not even the sight of the beautiful tower made her feel better.

"Miss Rose?" Charlotte stood up. "I have received news that we are done filming in France. You may return home."

* * *

_Somebody To Love by the Glee Cast_

He was a giant hamster created by some odd little green girl with something like cake mix! How can he feel lonely?

What did he need? Oh yeah, it's this emotion… _Love._ He sighed as Vendetta yelled at Charlotte over something.

As they walked away. "What is wrong with you, Hamster?" she yelled. He sighed.

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

Grudge looked at the green Bulgarian, shaking his head. Why did explaining this to her make her nervous?

Was it…?

No, it couldn't be…

Yes, it was. He liked _her_, but he was a… Mutant hamster thing and she was an evil nine year old girl…

**Find me somebody to love.**

He didn't need anyone to help him find someone to love, he had found her…

But if only he wasn't hamster!

* * *

_When You Were Young by The Killers_

"Oh, Josiah!" Migdalia sighed. "He is sooo cute!" The dark baby blue boy shook his head, signing her his comment.

'_He is an asshole_.' Migdalia ignored him. They were young, but Josiah knew he liked her. She was waiting for the guy of her dreams… She thought that guy was Marvin.

"He talks like a gentlemen!"

'_He doesn't look a think like Jesus_.' Migdalia laughed.

"Oh, and you do?" Josiah blushed, obviously embarrassed by the comment. She sat there, her heart aching and waiting on some beautiful boy. "You are so cute when you blush!"

'_Migdalia…_'

* * *

_Hey Soul Sister by Train_

**The way you move ain't far, you know**.

Marvin watched as Charlotte danced. He didn't know why it was mesmorizing… Maybe because he has never seen anyone dance in Clamburg before?

He shook his head. He had a one track mind. He could focus on something for hours.

**My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest.**

"Are you okay, Marvin?" Marvin looked down at the blue girl clinging to him.

**Like a virgin, you're Madonna.**

"My, my… I'm fine." He couldn't believe how naïve and innocent she was.

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight.**

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Marvin nodded.

* * *

…Hope you enjoyed?


End file.
